


Ch.15

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [16]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿勋白
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 4





	Ch.15

1

“哥，腰再抬起来一点。”

边伯贤被动的抬高臀部，黑色长裙被连着底裤一起褪下来随意扔到床尾，吴世勋又动手脱他的衬衫，却只脱到一半挂在手肘上，绕到背后用袖子轻轻打了个结，虽说反绑住双手，却是可以轻易挣脱的程度

“...？”

边伯贤试着动了动手，被吴世勋一把按住，“不要乱动喔。”

“让衣服松开的话，就对你做更过分的事。”

看着边伯贤一下子瞪大眼睛又急急忙忙避开视线，吴世勋无所谓地笑了下，单手解开自己的裤头，另一手把他拉起来跪坐在自己面前抬头问道，“一到十，哥选一个？”

“什、什么？为什么——”

吴世勋笑而不答，手绕到握住边伯贤的腰把人近前一捞，就着这个姿势仰头便张口含着右边的乳珠

“呀！吴世——”

凸起的地方被含在嘴里，舌尖绕在上头打转，但温柔的触感没有持续多久，马上就换上牙齿用不小的力道恶狠狠啃着，边伯贤惊叫一声，记着对方刚才的警告僵直了身体不敢挣扎，但剧烈的疼痛让他实在受不住而哼唧唧哭叫起来，脚趾紧绷蜷缩着。边伯贤缩腰想退开些，腰上的手却猛地按了一把，完全勃起的性器往前一晃顶，在了对方精壮的胸口蹭上些液体

“啊呜、等一...好、痛...你轻一点啦呜...”

边伯贤软着声音求饶，眼眶湿润地低头望着小Beta，却只得到一声轻笑

“可是哥都勃起了，不是希望我再用力一点的意思？”

“才不是！你这、啊！哼嗯——”

吴世勋暂时松开那颗可怜的小东西，转而在略硬的胸肉上啃咬，男人平坦的胸部其实很难吸吮，小孩却偏要又吸又舔刻意弄出啧啧响亮的水声，还意犹未尽似的，伸出艳红的舌舔了舔上唇

Omega被舔咬得舒爽，闭眼仰头不停轻喘，吴世勋观察着对方的反应，反手从枕头下摸索着什么，等边伯贤反应过来，胸前已经又被夹上两个夹子，不过这次的是两个套着黑色矽胶软套的铁夹子，下面还连着两条线，共同接在一个长方形遥控器上

不等边伯贤发问，吴世勋抬头给他一个让人背脊发凉的微笑，手指一动按了开关

“嗯！唔嗯...”

通电的瞬间有一秒刺痛，然后从夹子的接触面传来微微震动，带着非常几乎感觉不到的微弱电流，算不上很强的刺激，有点像有人用指甲在轻轻刮搔那个地方

吴世勋伸手抚摸怀里人柔软的发丝，靠在他耳边轻声说，“这是一。”

“一...？”

对方点点头，把遥控器绕到背后塞进边伯贤还反绑着的手里，然后握住他的手帮他把手指放在按钮上，“一是最弱的，总共有一到十，哥如果觉得不够可以自己调。”

边伯贤不可置信的望着小Beta，对方却用手枕着头往后舒服的一躺，还真一副打算撒手不管的样子啊

“哥不自己弄，就一直这样啰。”

“吴世勋！你呜——”

乳头传来麻痒的感觉不上不下，说不上不舒服却又好像哪里不够，边伯贤咬唇瞪着眼前的人，心里挣扎了半天，终于狠下心，手指颤抖地往上调了一格

“呜、呜呜——”

做梦也没想过自己有一天会在弟弟面前干这种和自慰没两样的事，甚至还用这样的成人玩具，坐在他身上放荡的扭动身体，罪恶感和酥麻的快感在脑袋里混成一团，边伯贤呜咽着，手一抖，不小心又往上推了一格

震动突然开始一阵一阵的忽强忽弱，因为更强的功率发出微弱的震动声，带来很刚才截然不同地快感。看见边伯贤惊慌的神情，吴世勋很有趣似的吻了下他的胸口，引得那人一声拔尖的喘息，“忘记跟哥说了，往上调不只会变强，还会有不同频率的...怎么样，很棒吧？”

“啊、啊啊！不——拜托，停下来...嗯嗯——！”

那人恶劣的伸手扯了把右边的小夹子，边伯贤立马受不住的尖叫，长时间被夹着的两个小球有些麻木了，敏感度却丝毫没有降低，反而在痛感中发掘出更致命的快感，逼得边伯贤双眼发红的啜泣，一双下垂眼渴望又可怜的瞅着吴世勋，像是有话要说，来不及咽下的口水从嘴角滴落，被对方怜爱的伸舌舔去

“再继续调好不好？嗯？”

吴世勋沉着声音，哄孩子似的边吻他的脸颊边问，边伯贤却只是一个劲儿的哭着摇头，承受不住快感的身体无意识用性器抵在他身上磨蹭试图缓解燥热的感觉，却越磨越只有反效果

“好嘛，都爽得滴水了，一直射不出来不难过吗？”

大手摸上细腰把人往下按，前曲的膝盖碰到一个发热的东西把边伯贤烫得抖了下，隔着内裤不用看也能感觉到吴世勋硬了，而且硬得比他更厉害，内裤顶端晕开了一小块深色

边伯贤忍不住吞口水，自己光是被玩弄胸部就快高潮，却远比不上看见吴世勋因为抚摸自己就勃起来得更羞耻，心里却又有些莫名的愉悦。吴世勋是因为自己的身体而兴奋的，根本什么都还没做，为什么就能硬成这样...

“想什么呢。”

“呜啊——！”

声音落下打断了边伯贤的思绪，紧接着又是一阵毫不留情的啃咬，转眼间左胸口已经布满了红色的牙印和吻痕，衬在白皙的皮肤上凌乱不堪又有种奇异的美感

好痛，夹子夹得乳尖颤抖发麻，胸部的肉也被咬得生疼，明明很痛，身体反而更加兴奋，性器不知羞耻的胡乱滴着水，边伯贤心中彷佛有什么东西在渐渐崩塌

丢人的要哭，爽起来也要哭，眼泪流的乱七八糟，都要不够用了

“...？”

小Beta的动作蓦地顿了半秒，墨色的眼睛眨了眨，忽然低低的笑出声

“...伯贤哥，你知不知道你后面好湿啊？”

原本只是想把边伯贤软下去的腰抓抬起来些，无意间蹭到大腿的时候却摸到一片湿润，往后一瞧才发现Omega的后穴不知何时变得泥泞不堪，小小的空间装不下的液体顺着腿根流了下来，把大腿内侧沾得莹亮

吴世勋把晶亮的手指凑到Omega眼前，岔开两只指头拉出一抹暧昧的细丝，“我都还没打算碰后面呢，这是...在邀请我吗？”

边伯贤颤着睫毛抬眼，在对方把手指放进嘴里舔舐的时候发出一声尖细的呜咽

“真有意思...呐哥，要不要试试不用这里高潮？”

轻弹了下高高挺起的秀气柱身，吴世勋盯着那洒出几滴淫液的地方，想像自己如果能闻到信息素，这手指沾上液体的味道尝起来该会有多甜

“只玩乳头跟后面，可以射几次呢？”

“不、不要——”

拒绝的话才到嘴边，后穴已经被按压进一根手指，边伯贤弹腰尖叫，哽着的嗓子喊着对方名字还破了半个尾音，“骗子...你说不、不进去的呜...”

“我的没进去啊。”

吴世勋慢条斯理的摸索着里头的软肉，撑开穴口的皱褶轻轻滑动手指，在液体的润滑一下子就被磨得温软，泛着漂亮的粉色，手指抽插弄出响亮的水声和吴世勋舔咬胸部的声音交杂在一起刺耳又淫乱

“在你想要之前都不会进去的。”

“呜、啊！不、不要不要...那里好...嗯——嗯呀啊啊啊！”

摸索到那个凸起的小点，吴世勋趁对方分神又挤进一根手指，对着那个地方狠狠旋转戳刺，另一手偷偷摸上遥控器把频率往上调了两格

一下子变得太过猛烈的刺激把边伯贤逼上了顶峰，他张嘴想尖叫，声音却卡在了喉咙里。身体深处涌出一股热流，又全部冲到下身从中心那点炸开，边伯贤整个人猛地抽搐了下，从反绑的衣服挣脱开手往前扑抱在吴世勋身上，咬着他的肩膀浑身射出一股一股白浊

浓浊的液体全洒在小Beta身上，和后来射出略稀的液体混在一起顺着从肌肉线条缓缓滑落，打湿了下方的内裤，但吴世勋一点也不在意

“衣服，松开了呢。”

吴世勋轻轻一推，轻而易举把失神的人儿反压在身下，欣赏那人失了焦的棕色眼瞳里映出的自己的模样。他用拇指摩挲他的唇，其余手指用力按住了下巴抬起那张布满红晕的小脸

只有在这种时候，这个人才不会避开他的视线

“伯贤哥。”

“把你玩坏，好不好？”

2

边伯贤仰躺在床上，右手被细绳绑在床头，眼睛矇上黑色眼罩，膝盖内侧被握住上抬几乎压着肚子，强迫他曲着的腿大大张开完全暴露出湿润的私处

方才高潮的余韵尚未退去让边伯贤几乎没办法对那人的行为提出半个字的抗议，只能在他动作的期间可怜地抖个不停

乳夹拿下来的时候小小的颗粒已经磨成了淫靡的红色，顶端好像有些破皮，因为接触到冷空气颤颤巍巍的挺立着，吴世勋满意的欣赏了一阵，低头吻了下左边的肉粒，“会痛吗？”

“废话...呜...”

“没关系，现在先好好爽一爽，一会儿我给哥涂药。”

感觉吴世勋但气息又喷在了胸口处，边伯贤哀了声，用膝盖往上顶那片胸口想阻止他，“别、别碰那儿了，要掉下来了...”

吴世勋刚俯身张嘴，一听这话差点给口水呛着，直起身子笑了出来

“怎么可能掉下来嘛。”

“再咬就要掉了...所以、所以让你别咬啊——”

那两个小点火辣辣地疼，再咬一口保不齐真会被这犬齿锐利的孩子给弄下来，边伯贤像是给吓怕了，呜呜咽咽的哼叫着抗议，没被绑住的左手摸索着揪住了吴世勋的头发试着往后扯

“哎，好了好了，我不咬、真的不咬了，哥快松手，不然到时候哥那儿没掉下来我倒先秃了。”

好说歹说让小手放过自己的头发，吴世勋握住他的手和他手掌贴合，因为手比那人的大出许多，贴在一起时对方的指尖只够在他的指节处挠着

稍稍错开位置让手指钻入指缝间，把柔软的触感和自己十指交扣在一起，吴世勋垂眼看着，凑过去用鼻尖轻碰对方的手背。听金钟大说边伯贤的信息素是蜂蜜味道的，可他只闻到了肥皂淡淡的清香

半晌，吴世勋松了手，伸手到一旁抽屉里拿出一个银色包装的小东西用嘴撕开

塑胶摩擦的声音把边伯贤吓得弓起肩膀，要不是腿被吴世勋压着估计得缩成一团球，他一向不喜欢黑，现在眼睛给矇住什么也看不见，光是腿伸长碰着了棉被都能吓得整个人弹起来。边伯贤有些害怕，颤着声音的唤了声，明明自己也不知道自己说的是什么，但吴世勋应了，声音低沉而淡漠

“我在这，哥。”

吴世勋拉过他的手，用嘴唇摩挲虎口那片软肉，“别怕，我还没玩够呢，不会走的。”

“谁...怕你走了。”

边伯贤啐了他一口，却不可否则因为吴世勋的一句话精神放松了下来

可说起来，让他安心的是吴世勋，造成他不安的也是吴世勋，这到底算哪门子安慰

正胡乱想着，食指和中指忽然被握住，一阵冰凉的触感之后，两只纤指被套上一层橡胶触感的东西，似乎有点弹性，黏黏滑滑的不太舒服，边伯贤皱着鼻子想甩掉，却被吴世勋拉住手腕

“来，往这里。”

手被拉着往下带，边伯贤刚开始还不明白，但当手指碰到股缝时，Omega瞬间惊慌的叫出声，挣扎着想逃开

“呀啊！干什么、吴世...！”

“哥紧张什么，我又没有要进去。”

边伯贤看不见他的脸，但光听声音就可以想像小Beta那副故作无辜，实际上不怀好意到极点的做作表情，他奋力踢腿，却因为没有视觉帮助而扑空，被对方重新按住

“我给哥的手套上保险套了，才不会被指甲刮伤”吴世勋拽着他硬是让手指按在了穴口处，边伯贤一挣脱就按回去，一来一往数次，直到边伯贤手酸得没办法反抗了，才轻声说道，“哥，自己插进去。”

“——什、我不要！”

“伯贤哥，听话。”

小Beta的声音冷了下来，虽然隔着眼罩，边伯贤还是能想像他直勾勾盯着自己的视线，针刺般地疼，身体一下子像灌了铅似的动弹不得

“既然没逃、来了，就不准躲。”

“...”

为什么不说快一点，而是让他不准躲

为什么要停下来，明明再使一点力手指就会挤进那个地方了，为什么要他自己来

边伯贤很想问，但他不敢

不敢问，不敢知道答案

所以他咬着牙，一使力直接把手指送进去小半截

“嘶...嗯——”

手指借助自身分泌的润滑很顺利便进入了，比边伯贤预想得要深，触感也和他想得完全不同，好像有什么手指以外的形状顶在内壁上，不是很规则也不会动，边伯贤疑惑地皱眉轻哼

“嗯...吴、吴世勋，这是什么...？”

“哥先动一动，动了就告诉你。”

“你这人！真是——”

小Beta轻笑，伸到下方捏住了纤细的手腕，在指头关节处轻压按揉，一点、一点，动作温柔的把他往里头推，还没等边伯贤回过神，又快速把手指从里头拔出来，重重擦过肉壁，停在穴口微微撑开了皱褶

这一下蹭，也不用吴世勋告诉了，虽然从后方传来的快感激得他有些失神，边伯贤还是感觉到了那诡异形状的原因，这十有八九，是那该死的保险套——

“颗粒的，喜欢吗？”那人凑在他耳边，咬住他耳软骨轻啮的声音像在笑

“你、你他妈——”

脸颊忽然被掐住，强迫张开的嘴里被塞进了什么，应该是吴世勋的手指在搅动他的舌头，但那触感舔起来一颗一颗的，又香又苦的味道冲上舌尖有些反胃

“店员说这种颗粒状的保险套很爽，可以按摩到各种地方，哥觉得怎么样？”

“才、并没有！”

“那是因为你动太慢了，要像我刚才那样，手得快一点、狠一点…”

“呀！你、你别碰！”

“好，我不动，那哥自己来。”撩起边伯贤散乱着的半长的浏海，吴世勋伸手擦拭额头覆上的薄汗，后半句小声的几乎听不见，“自己弄舒服了，就不需要我了，对吗？”

“嗯、什么…？”

吴世勋没有回应Omega疑惑的单音，俯身，在他左手手背上亲了口，这一吻像一种诱惑、暗示，边伯贤霎时如被迷惑一般，听话的小幅度抽插起手指，缩起后穴感受着里头的形状，然后慢慢加快速度

“嗯...哼嗯...啊、嗯...”

后穴开始分泌更多液体，抽插时咕啾咕啾的声音越来越响，边伯贤紧张又害羞，死死咬着唇却堵不住齿缝间流泄出的淫软的呻吟。手指随着抽插幅度进得更深，偶尔蹭过某个地方的时候身体会稍微僵住，他知道那是什么，但他不想碰，每次一碰那里身体就变得不听使唤，好可怕

“伯贤哥。”

“找到那里了吗，为什么不碰？”

那人的声音像在嘲笑他，又像鼓励，边伯贤呜咽了声，摇摇头

“碰一碰，我想看...看你舒服的样子。”

“嗯哼...呜、呜呜...”

手指伸进去的时候，上头突起的颗粒抢先一步挤压到了那个敏感的点，边伯贤一下子弹起腰，又整个人软了下来，他挣扎着，试着用脚去勾吴世勋的腰，好像在叫他过来，吴世勋听话的俯身凑近他

“面...前面...可不可、可以...帮我呜...”

“哥想摸摸前面？想射？”

“废...废话啊呜...”

吴世勋安静了下来像在思考，一会儿才用带着笑意的声音开口，“好，我帮你。”

边伯贤感觉到他整个人压了上来，手撑在肩膀上方，另一手在穴口沾了些液体，边伯贤有些羞耻，却又期待的颤抖着腰，但那只手并没有伸向预期的地方

反而一把掐住右边的乳尖

“呀、啊啊啊！！！”

完全没想到会是那里被触碰，边伯贤又疼又爽，生理的泪水浸湿了眼罩，拼命摇着头，“不...不对、不是那里...呜啊！”

“不是说前面吗。”

吴世勋装傻的继续揉捏那个已经红肿不堪的小球，看着Omega在自己身下扭动白皙的的身体，像极了一条白鱼，因为脱离了水，拼命地扑腾着

插在后穴的手指暂时停了下来，吴世勋催促似的用膝盖去顶，敏感点再一次被重重撞上

“啊！呀...那里、一刺一刺的疼...”

“哥说哪里？乳头...还是后面？”

“啊！不——哪边、都...啊！嗯啊——”

吴世勋低头看了一眼，就算不再用膝盖顶边伯贤的手也没有再停下，应该是尝到甜头了，自发性的快速的抽插着，透明的液体把床单喷溅得一片深色

“哥前面好像很难过，帮你摸摸好吗？”这么说着，卻低頭去舔另一邊的乳头，又用犬齿啃咬柔软的胸肉

边伯贤大声尖叫，在痛苦和快感之间载浮载沈

“啊不行！不、要碰....啊、啊——！”

“为什么？我摸的很舒服吧？哥是不要我摸呢？还是不要舒服？嗯？”

沉浸在快感的人根本没听见这些问句，只一个劲儿的动着腰去迎合手指的动作，和刚才矜持的模样简直判若两人

“呀啊、好...痛...那里——好舒服...嗯嗯...不行、不要...”

没过一会儿，边伯贤开始一下一下地抽搐，吴世勋眯眼看着，在他快要高潮的瞬间拽住他，把手指从体内狠狠抽出来，套子上透明的颗粒牵着屡屡银丝，看上去漂亮又淫荡

“咿呀？！”

临近顶峰前被硬生生打断，边伯贤先是惊讶地嗷叫，随后因后穴麻痒的空虚感扭动身体，发出幼犬似的呜咽试着乞求

“嗯？哥还没射啊？”

混蛋，明知故问...边伯贤想骂人，又怕他听了继续对自己使坏，只好乖巧的点点头

吴世勋松开他的手，又探身到床头把另一只手也解开，却制止他想拿掉眼罩的动作，“这样就可以了，哥自己摸吧。”

“要、要这样做...？”

“嗯，我要看。”

边伯贤咬着下唇沉默着，虽然很丢脸，但又实在想要得受不了，心一横，手探到下方握住性器上下套弄起来

“哈啊...嗯...哼嗯...嗯...”

手动得很快，性器也湿得一塌糊涂，蜂蜜的味道充满整个房间，是提醒他体内的情欲已经满涨得溢出来了，但，吴世勋不晓得吧

不知道为什么，有点寂寞的感觉

“嗯...呃、唔唔...”

本来就不是惯用的左手很快就酸了，卻偏偏一直沒辦法高潮，边伯贤自认使了很大的劲儿撸弄，即便用指甲去扣弄平常不大敢碰的顶端，也只是腰眼发酸，射精的欲望逐渐膨胀，像个正在被灌气的气球在临近爆炸前停下打气的动作，没有办法爆炸。他累得停下来喘气，耳里忽然传来重叠的喘息，还有一些细微的水声

“...吴、吴世勋...？”

“嗯。”

对方只回他一个单音，嗓音沙哑而慵懒，听着略微紊乱的呼吸，边伯贤突然很着急想知道吴世勋现在在干什么

“吴世勋...你...你在、做什么...？”

“...”

边伯贤又问了一次，吴世勋才小声说了句“没什么”，却让边伯贤愈发烦躁，他伸手去掀眼罩，还停了一下，没等到吴世勋阻止自己才把眼罩从头上整个拉掉，撑起身体往前一看

吴世勋脱了上衣半跪在他身前，正套弄着涨成紫红色的性器，顶端随着动作流出透明的黏液浸湿了柱身，又因为不停摩擦的关系被磨成了浊白的颜色，从指缝间溢出一些来。黏腻的视线固定在他凌乱的下身，双眼发红，像一头正在发情的野兽正紧盯着自己的交配对象

那样的姿态和视线太过情色，被深沉的欲望直视，有一种视奸的错觉，边伯贤忽然觉得身体深处猛然骚动起来。吴世勋是因为自己兴奋起来的，只是看着他自慰而已，性器就涨成了那个样子...轻皱的眉头，是在隐忍快感吗？他很有感觉、很舒服吗？如果、如果可以更——

“呜...勋、吴世勋...”

吴世勋因为听见Omega的声音而抬头，手的动作仍没有停下，嘴角勾起一个歪斜的角度望着他，“怎么了？”

“哥想要什么吗？”

他是故意的。边伯贤瞬间明白了，明白这是吴世勋设下的陷阱

可他甘愿往下跳

“...进来，我要你、全部进来。”

肿胀的性器是直接进入身体的，没有戴上保险套，但边伯贤不在乎，他放纵的呻吟、哭喊，灌进耳里的喘息逼得他浑身颤抖。一次又一次，眼前闪着白光之后达到高潮，当吴世勋又低头啃咬乳尖时，他哭了，哭得淅沥糊涂，像个走失的孩子

吴世勋第三次射进体内的时候，边伯贤的性器虽然硬着却什么也射不出来，颤颤巍巍的抵着结实的腹肌，最后被吴世勋含进嘴里用力吸得喷出几股透明无色的液体，把床单和两人的身体溅得乱七八糟

两人贴在一起喘息，半硬的性器深埋在里头痉挛着，有一下没一下蹭在敏感点上，边伯贤仰头感受高潮后的余韵如电击般在体内流窜，吴世勋似乎又伸手扣住了他的手指，他抖了一下，随即闭上眼睛

当他自愿堕落、沉迷于肮脏的欲望之时，唯一稍感安慰的是如果将来他因此坠入地狱

至少还有吴世勋陪着他

所以，只有现在的话

怎么样都好

tbc


End file.
